Understanding reservoir connectivity is beneficial to the management of an oil or gas asset from exploration to abandonment. Connectivity assessment can greatly affect decisions made in all phases of an asset's life cycle from optimally determining initial well locations to improving reservoir management decisions later in the field's life. Specifically, this description presents an efficient method of determining distinct, alternative paths between two object sets in a heterogeneous geologic data volume, which describe porous geobodies, such as sand deposits capable of being hydrocarbon reservoirs, scattered throughout a nonporous medium like shale.